


Random Moments In The Life Of: Michelle Blake and Owen Strand

by little_loser_x



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Hair Brushing, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, cute shit, prompts from tumblr, soft captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loser_x/pseuds/little_loser_x
Summary: Just random prompt about Michelle and Owen that I get on Tumblr. Rating may change.Chapter 1: Addition to the finale.Chapter 2: Owen taking care of Michelle.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Addition To The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey if you're still taking prompts, could you maybe do something of an addition to the final episode? Apart from the very beginning of the episode, we didn't see much of a reaction, even though Michelle was basically missing for a whole day." antroubles on Tumblr.
> 
> This is an addition to the finale, starting right from the end of Owen and Michelle’s conversation.

He reached out his hand, resting it on her knee, rubbing his thumb up and down the exposed skin. “I was really worried about you, you know.” He told her, looking into her eyes and smiling at her warmly. 

“You were?” She asked, smiling back at him. 

“I was,” He started, stopping the movement of his thumb. “You never did tell me what happened.”

“Got attacked by the junkie from a few weeks ago. I was looking at all the crows gathering and he snuck up and slammed my head unto the wheel.” She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

“Jesus Michelle. You really shouldn’t be going alone.” He replied, shaking his head. She nodded her head. 

“I know,” She smiled back to him. “You’re a good man Owen Strand.” She told him, standing up. He stood up with her, pulling her into a hug.

“You have a good night Captain Blake.” He replied, pulling away from her. She nodded her head, heading towards the stairs.

“You as well Captain Strand.” She smiled back. She started making her way down the steps.

“Hey!” She turned around quickly. “Don’t forget if you need anything I’m just a call away.” He offered “I mean it.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Owen taking care of Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owelle prompt for you. Michelle gets hurt on a call (I’m sorry Michelle bb I love u) and Owen is like super worried about her. she doesn't go home, says she has too much paperwork to do, and later takes a shower at the station. maybe her arm is injured or something, and she can't brush her hair, so Owen helps her. IDK it's cute and soft and kinda romantic. sorry if this is bad 😂 love you and your blog 💖💖💖  
> Evaneddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised I actually wrote this much. I hope you enjoy it!

“Captain Blake, you’re still here?” Owen asked, standing in the doorway to her office. “I figured that you would’ve gone home by now.” He continued, walking in and sitting across from her.

“Captain Strand, I have a lot of paperwork to finish.” She answered, not looking up from her work.

“I heard you injured your arm earlier. Are you okay?” He asked, looking at the stitches on her left arm. “What happened?” She sighed, looking up at him.

“Owen I’m fine. No need to worry.” She told him, offering a smile. He nodded his head and continued staring at her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “We had a patient that was having a severe PTSD episode along with chest pains. No one knew he had a knife, didn’t even see it. I got too close and he swung it. It cut just deep enough for stitches, but not enough to be serious.” She shrugged her shoulders, wincing as pain shot through her left arm.

“You are way too calm about that situation,” He shook his head. “Have you taken any pain meds?” His face serious. 

“No, I haven’t. It doesn’t really hurt so I think I’ll be good.” She replied, looking back down to finish up her work. She listened as he stood up and headed towards the door. 

“If you need anything I’ll be here.” 

“Thank you.” She replied, smiling to herself.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, glad to be done. She stretched her legs and her good arm. She pushed her chair out and headed to the locker room. She turned on the water and let it warm up as she got undressed, taking her hair tie out as well. Stepping into the shower, she let out a deep sigh, the warm water easing the tension in her muscles. She started washing her hair, going slowly to be mindful of her stitches. Then she lathered herself up, avoiding the area around her stitches, biting her tongue as the water irritated her stitches. Turning off the water, she grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She slipped on her underwear and put her bra on, slipping sweatpants and an AFD tank top.

She put her stuff back into her locker, grabbing her brush and a hair tie. She stood in front of the mirror, running her brush through her hair, groaning as it got caught in knots. She tried again with no results and sighed, debating whether or not to ask Owen for help. She shook her head, holding the brush and hair tie, and walked out the locker room. She checked the kitchen first, unsurprised to find it empty. She headed up the stairs toward his office and stood outside his door, knocking on it.

“Come in,” He replied looking towards her as she walked in. “What’s up?” 

“Um, I kinda need help.” She started, slightly embarrassed.

“I can probably help.” He joked, smiling at her. 

“I need help brushing my hair,” She told him. “It’s really knotted and I’m not able to use both hands, so, um do you mind.” 

“Of course not Michelle,” He told her gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down in the one closes to the door. “Alright, hand me your brush.” She passed it towards him as he moved behind her. He started brushing at her ends, working his way up. She felt herself relaxing into the chair as he continued, trying not to flinch when he runs through a big knot. “Are you okay?” He asked as he stopped brushing.

“I’m just a little tender-headed.” She told him, relaxing back into the chair.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty big knot. Let me see if I have something to help.” He told her, setting down the brush and moving to the other side of his desk, rummaging through a drawer. Shutting the drawer, he came back around and started spraying stuff in her hair. “I always try to keep detangler with me. Let’s see how it is now.” He smiled, running the brush back through her hair. He continued through the knot, being careful of not pulling too hard. After another knot or two, he was resting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumbs. “Are you gonna leave your hair down or do you want it up?” He asked, combing a hand through her hair.

“Oh I can put up it, thank you though.” She replied slipping the hair tie off her wrist.

“Oh, hush,” He told her, taking the hair tie from out of her hand. “You need two hands for this and I’m not risking you tearing your stitches. “ He added, running the brush through her hair, gathering it in his hand. He brushed through it a couple of times, smoothing it out. Then wrapped the hair tie around it and pulled it, tightening it. “There we go.” He announced, resting his hands back on her shoulders, a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” She told him, smiling. “You really are a good man Owen Strand,” she added, turning to look back at him. 

“It’s no problem, Michelle.” He smiled brightly at her, moving his hands off her shoulders. “Have a good night.” He offered as he stood up. 

“You as well.” She smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> ended up posting it here after I accidentally deleted it on Tumblr. Also again sorry it's so short.


End file.
